Pew Pew
|weight =3 |value =2500 |edid =WeapNVLaserPistolUnique |baseid = }} Pew Pew is a unique laser pistol in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Pew Pew belonged to Allen Marks, a man infamous for hunting people for Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps in the Mojave Wasteland. He broke into the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters prize vault not knowing it was airtight, got locked in, and thus met his demise. Characteristics The upper casing of Pew Pew is colored red, and the focus adjustment knob on the rear of the gun has a Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle cap with a crudely drawn star attached by a screw. Underneath the bottle cap are the words "Had it coming" etched into the casing, along with eight hash marks. Additional hash marks also appear along both sides and the underside of the main body of the pistol. On top of the main body is a wooden plate with what appears to be two capacitors attached by nails, strapped on by black tape and wired into the main body in series by a red and blue wire, hinting at its extra power output. It fires a distinct orange beam, with the flare from the muzzle being more intense than a standard laser pistol. Pew Pew does drastically more damage than the standard laser pistol, but at the cost of 5 energy cells per shot, resulting in only 2 shots before reloading. It is considered an improved holdout weapon, and can be concealed so long as the player's Sneak skill is 50 or greater. Durability Pew Pew can fire a total of about 395 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 198 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Laser pistol, standard variant found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * Gun Runners' Arsenal laser pistol, the variant of the laser pistol added in Gun Runners' Arsenal. * Missing laser pistol, found only during the Pistol Packing unmarked quest. * Compliance Regulator , a unique laser pistol that paralyzes a target on a critical hit. Comparison Location This weapon can be found inside the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters after presenting at least 50 Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps to Festus and beginning A Valuable Lesson. The weapon is found next to the body of Allen Marks. Notes * Pew Pew has the same trademark colors (red and yellow) as the Sunset Sarsaparilla Company, further highlighting the obsession of its previous owner, Allen Marks. * Prior to patch 1.3.0.452, Pew Pew had a 30-round magazine and used 15 energy cells per shot. * When fired, the first laser will cause a yellow-orange burst of light from the barrel, yet the second shot will most often be red, with no flash, just the laser. * If the player has less than 5 energy cells, Pew Pew can still fire. * It is the second-most powerful improved holdout weapon that is not an explosive (in terms of base damage). * When aiming with true iron sights on, the player will still have a crosshair. *In the GECK, an unused script can be found that was meant to make this weapon fire in a 2-shot burst. Behind the scenes * There remains and unused script in the Fallout: New Vegas GECK, , that was meant to be associated with Pew Pew. According to the script, Pew Pew was meant to quickly fire twice with every pull of the trigger and use up two charges, instead of only being able to fire twice before having to reload. While the script does achieve this desired effect, an issue arises when only one charge is left in Pew Pew and when fired will still fire two shots (pulling ammo use for the shot from the unloaded reserve). The issue was never resolved as the GECK's limited scripting capabilities made it impossible to track the player's ammo count in a magazine. Thus the original design was abandoned for the one seen in-game. * "Pew Pew" is a commonly used onomatopoeia representing the sound of a laser being fired.Pew Pew on urban dictionary Bugs * When changing ammo types in third person, Pew Pew doesn't make any reloading sound. Sounds Gallery Allen Marks ingame.jpg|The weapon, next to Allen FNV_Pew_Pew_notches.png|Texture render, showing 38 notches Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Piu Piu es:Pew Pew fr:Pew-Pew ru:Пью-Пью zh:咻咻槍